


Southern Hospitality

by hansbbrenton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbbrenton/pseuds/hansbbrenton
Summary: Genji transferred to Trent Wayons University (TWU) where he meets Jesse McCree, a senior and an active member of the school's LGBT club.





	1. California Living

Freshman welcome week was awful for Genji, he was a year older than everyone but he had to be with the freshman since he just transferred to the school. He walked around with an annoyed expression on his face the whole time; half because everyone was annoyingly happy and half because his roommate was always on his heels, and talking about anything that popped into his head. They had decent conversations, but they were long and stopped being as interesting as they started off as.

They had to go to session after session, and hear about how things at the college worked. As if they hadn’t already heard most of it at their summer orientation. Eventually they’d be split into groups and that was what Genji was really looking forward to, he really wanted to get away from his roommate for a while.

The head of residence life was currently speaking and as soon as she was finished, they would get into their orientation groups. Genji shifted around in his seat impatiently, not really listening to what was being said. His roommate, Rodney, started tapping his arm, “they’re announcing groups, are you awake?”

Genji nodded, “yea, I’m awake.”

“Okay good, ‘cause I have to get up soon. I’m in the 5th group.” Rodney said, already starting to stand even before his group was called, “I really wish we could be in the same group, I don’t know anyone here except you.”

Genji raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly, really not caring about what he was saying. Rodney kept talking up until his group was called, and as he walked away they both waved to each other. As soon as he had left, Genji sighed deeply. His roommate was nice and very accepting of Genji’s “situation” but Genji found himself annoyed with Rodney. It wasn’t Rodney’s fault though, Genji just needed some time to adjust to living with someone new.

Finally Genji’s group number was called and he got up and threw his backpack over his shoulder, walking quickly to the guy holding up his group’s number. 

“I think this is everyone,” the orientation leader said after about 30 seconds, “so let’s get moving. We’re going to the second floor of Smith hall.”

Genji followed directly behind his OL, keeping his eyes on the guy’s back the whole time. His OL was very out-going as he would say “hello” to every person the group passed. At one point, when they were almost at Smith hall, the OL stopped and waved at an older man, “hey! Professor Morrison-Reyes!”

The man looked over, smiled, and walked over to the group, “hey Jesse, how are you?”

“I’m doing great, ‘bout to take these freshman on a wild trip of gettin’ to know ya activities.” Jesse laughed as he spoke and Genji felt his heart flutter at the sound.

The professor nodded and looked at the group, “welcome to TWU, hopefully I’ll see some of you in my classes.”

Jesse turned to the group, “this is good ol’ professor Morrison-Reyes, he’s the head of the history department because he’s lived through most of it.”

Genji was shocked to hear how Jesse spoke about the professor, and right in front of him for that matter. But what was even more surprising was that professor simply laughed.

“You’re lucky my husband likes you so much, if anyone else said that I would fail them,” the professor looked at the group with a serious expression before he started laughing again, “I’m joking, I don’t care about that as much. I do have to get going though, I’m meeting Gabe for lunch, I’ll see you all around campus hopefully.” And with that, the professor turned and began walking away. 

Jesse turned to the group and started walking backwards, “any history majors here?”

Genji slowly raised his hand and looked around to see if anyone else had, but of course he was the only one.

Jess gave him a reassuring smile, “you’ll get to know professor Morrison-Reyes, and I can tell you that you’ll really like him. He’s a great guy.”

Genji nodded and gave a small smile, he didn’t find that too hard to believe. For the rest of the short walk, Jesse tried to have a conversation with the rest of the group until they got into a classroom. The room was set up like a conference room would be; they were instructed to sit wherever and get comfortable. Jesse sat at the head of the table and lounged back in the chair.

“So, are any of you transfers?” He asked, looking around the room.

Like earlier, Genji was the only one to raise his hand. Jesse nodded at him and smiled again.

“Alright, good to know don’t mean to single you out all the time though, jus’ happens I guess.”

“It’s alright.” Genji replied, shrugging.

Jesse nodded, “Alright, kids, it’s time to do some get to know you things. But since I hated doing this when I was a freshman, we’re only going to introduce ourselves then I’ll let you ask any questions you want.” He looked around the room, everyone seemed relieved to find out there wasn’t much to do. “So, just tell us all the basics, your name, where you’re from, your major, any siblings and one interesting thing about you. I’ll go first to give you an example. Name’s Jesse McCree, lived in Santa Fe most of my life, only child and I have a belt buckle that says ‘BAMF’ for no reason other than I thought it looked cool.”

Genji was one of the last people to go and the entire time everyone else was introducing themselves. He didn’t know what interesting thing to tell everyone; even though he had an idea he just wasn’t sure if he wanted everyone to know.

“Alright, you’re next transfer boy.” Jesse said, and caused Genji to go into a bit of a panic.

“W-well I’m Genji Shimada from Hanamura, Japan. I have an older brother named Hanzo, so I’m the youngest. I’m a history major and, uh… what else do I have to say?” Genji said, trying to buy some time by asking for Jesse to repeat himself.

“Jus’ something interestin’ about yourself.” Jesse said quickly.

Genji sighed, “Well...something interesting would have to be that I’m… gay.” He wasn’t lying about being gay, he just had to throw it in last second because he didn’t want to tell all these strangers that he is trans.

Jesse smiled widely, “have ya heard about the LGBT club on campus? I’m in it and I know we’re always lookin’ for some new members.”

Genji shook his head quickly, “I didn’t know it existed, thanks.”

“Yep, we’ll have more info ‘bout it at the activities fair so remember to come by.” Jesse replied, and immediately moved on to the next person.

Genji sighed and stopped gripping his shirt hem so tightly. The worst was over, and all that was left was sitting through question time. He just hoped that people didn’t have too many questions, he just wanted to go back to his room and chill for a while.

Question time went just as he had hoped, quick and painless. Jesse reminded everyone of the schedule for the next day before letting the group disperse. 

Just as Genji was about to leave the room, Jesse called after him “hey, Genji, wait up!”

Genji stopped and turned, surprised that Jesse wanted to talk to him, “what’s up?”

“A few people from the LGBT group are meeting up for lunch, wanna come along?” he asked, smiling.

“O-oh sure, why not?” he replied and instantly regretted his words. This transition from Japan to America was overwhelming and he was still trying to get used to the time difference, but he did need friends so maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Alright, sweet, let’s go,” Jesse said as he nodded his head towards the door. As they walked down the stairs, Jesse looked to Genji, “so Japan, huh? What’s it like there?”

Genji shrugged, “it’s not too bad. I didn’t leave my home much though. My father liked it better when my brother and I were home.”

“Yet he let ya come all the way to America for college.”

“It took a lot of convincing but he finally agreed to let me come here.” Genji didn’t really like talking about his father, the two weren’t that close.

“What made you choose this school anyway?” Jesse asked, their hands briefly touching causing Genji to shove his hands into his pockets to prevent it happening again.

“I heard the history department was really good and it was a LGBT friendly campus.” Genji said.

Jesse nodded in response, “well both those reasons are pretty good, I think you’ll really like it here.” 

They swiped into the cafeteria and sat at a corner table. Jesse pulled out his phone as soon as they sat down, and Genji looked around the room, “where are the people you said would be here?”

Jesse looked up and smiled weakly, “I may have lied about meeting people here, I actually just wanted to talk with ya for a while and didn’t know how to ask. Sorry ‘bout lying, if you wanna to go now I understand.”

Genji shrugged, “it’s not a big deal, especially since you brought me to a public place. If you took me back to your room I might not have been as calm.”

Jesse laughed, “understandable. So, speaking of rooms, where do ya live on campus?”

“I’m on the second floor of Booker, and you?”

“I’m actually on the third floor of Booker, 312 so feel free to stop by whenever. If I’m not in, my roommate probably will be so you can wait there until I get back.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Genji suddenly blurted out.

Jesse looked at Genji with concerned eyes, “you seem nervous and I always try to make a point of making friends with those in the LGBT community.”

Genji shook his head, “sorry, I’m just not really used to people being genuinely nice to me, I get nervous whenever someone is.”

Jesse reached across the table and lightly took hold of Genji’s hand, “don’t be nervous, I want to be your friend.”

Genji smiled slightly, “thanks Jesse, means a lot.”

~  
Classes had started, and Genji realized he hadn’t planned enough to keep himself busy. His class work-load was light so he typically had three hours of work each day max. He and Jesse met up everyday for dinner; Jesse would come down to Genji’s room to get him. Without the constant reminders and check ups, Genji might forget to eat. 

It was a Wednesday night, and Genji had fallen asleep at his desk after completing his English homework. When 5:30 rolled around, Jesse came to the door and knocked a few times, and waited for a solid 30 seconds before knocking again. Still no answer.

Jesse checked his phone to make sure Genji hadn’t texted him; just as he expected, there were no new texts. He tried the doorknob now and found that the door was unlocked; so in true friendship fashion, he let himself in.

“Comin’ in, ya decent?” Jesse announced as he opened the door.

Genji woke with a start, almost jumping out of his chair. He looked towards the door and saw Jesse standing in the doorway.

“Oh sorry, were ya sleepin’?” Jesse asked, smiling slightly.

Genji rubbed his eyes, stretched, and nodded his head silently. He got out of his desk chair, yawning, and grabbed his I.D card off the bed, “shall we?”

Jesse nodded, “don’t forget yer keys.”

Genji stopped for a moment, “Oh, right, keys.” He checked his bed but they weren’t there, then checked his desk and all the drawers. “Oh no, I can’t find my keys.”

“Let me help, happens to me all the time.” Jesse replied as he laid down on the floor and checked under the bed, “oh, here they are, they musta fell under the bed.”

Jesse stood up and handed Genji his keys; Genji muttered a small thank you in response and started walking from the room. Jesse followed close after. As they left the building, Jesse linked his arm through Genji’s, and made Genji jump a bit at the sudden contact. But Jesse said nothing about it and simply continued with their conversation.

“I don’t understand anything I’m learnin’ in math class, I think I may need a tutor.” Jesse complained, groaning as he said it.

“I would offer to help you but I’m also no good at math.” Genji said, shrugging.

Jesse waved him off, “That’s fine, tutors get paid to help so might as well help them make some money.”

Genji nodded, “sounds good to me. What math are you taking again, I forgot.”

“College algebra.” Jesse said, laughing loudly.

“Why are you laughing? Is there something funny about it?” Genji asked, worried something was lost in translation.

“It’s just funny ‘cause I’m the only senior in the class. I totally put off taking math ‘cause I didn’t wanna take it.”

Genji nodded, “You can do that? I wish I would have know that, I don’t want to take pre-calculus…”

“It’s better to take it now and get it over with, don’t be like me. Take your gen eds as early as possible. That’ll make things easier for ya when ya get to be a senior.”

“I got credits for most of my gen eds already, my math credit just didn’t transfer over…”

“That’s odd, shoulda transferred…”

“Well, the fact that I failed the class probably didn’t help.” Genji said, laughing and his shoulders shook.

Jesse reached across the table and smacked Genji on the arm, “I was ‘bout to start suggestin’ ya riot to get those credits!”

~  
“Hello everyone and welcome to the first official meeting of the TWU LGBT club! I’m the club’s president, Kent Morris. This meeting is really to get to know everyone, we’ll be discussing more next time. Don’t worry, I’ll let you know what that’ll be about but please come to get the full report.”

Jesse leaned over to Genji and whispered, “that coulda been me ya know.”

“Really?” Genji asked, his eyes fixed on Kent.

“Yea, turned it down though, didn’t want that kind of spotlight.” Jesse sounded rather proud of himself.

Genji held back a laugh, “sure, yep, no spotlight for you.”

Jesse was about to respond when Kent requested that they all get into a large circle for the introductions.

“The two most important things are the name you want to be called and where you’re from. Then you have two options to decide from. You can tell us your sexuality or what you think is the most pressing issue for LGBT people today.” Kent said, waving his hands as he spoke.

Genji nodded and listened to everyone introduce themselves; Jesse was to go before him.

“I’m Jesse and I’m from Santa Fe. And I guess my sexuality would be homosexual.” Jesse said loudly.

Kent laughed softly after Jesse finished speaking, and Genji felt Jesse’s hand press against the small of his back. Genji jumped slightly and his face started to turn a bit red. Kent was telling him that it was his turn to introduce himself.

“I’m Genji from Hanamura, Japan. I think the biggest issue for LGBT people is how transgender people are being treated.” Genji said.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads and Kent smiled at him, “good point Genji.”

Jesse’s hand fell from the small of his back, down to his butt for a brief moment before it was completely removed. Genji sighed a bit as he thought about where Jesse’s hand had just been; there was no doubt in Genji’s mind that he had done that on purpose.

~  
Over the next few weeks, Genji met up with Jesse a lot and they were becoming close friends. Jesse was also introducing Genji to some of his friends, and while he was happy to meet new people he greatly preferred Jesse’s company. Jesse made him happy and he was someone that Genji could turn to when he was stressed. 

With family weekend coming soon Genji was on edge. His father and brother were going to be paying him a visit, even though Genji kept telling them not to come. He ran up the stairs and pounded on Jesse’s door, needing someone other than his roommate to talk to.

Jesse opened the door soon after, shirtless and rubbing his eyes, “Genji? What’s up?”

“Can we talk?” he asked, shifting his weight to one foot.

“Yea, sure, come on in, darlin’.” Jesse said, stepping aside to let Genji in.

Genji walked in and flopped down on Jesse’s bed, and groaned loudly.

“So, what’s up?” Jesse asked, sitting down next to him.

“My father and brother are coming for family weekend and I really don’t want them to be here.”

“Why don’t ya tell ‘em that?” Jesse replied, leaning back with his hand over Genji’s thighs. 

“I have been! They have not been listening to me and are insistent on coming anyway.” 

“Well it’s only going to be three days darlin’, you won’t hafta see them for a while after that.” Jesse said.

“I know but that’s too long for me, I don’t want to see them at all.” Genji sighed heavily.

“I thought ya liked your brother though.”

Genji sat up now, “oh, I do but I don’t want to see my father with him. My brother is the favorite son and my dad will treat him as such in front of my face.”

Jesse smirked, “need a way to piss your old man off?”

“Anything I do would piss him off.” Genji said, his expression sour, “what did you have in mind?”

“I was gonna to suggest that ya pretend to be a total stoner but I guess you don’t hafta go that far. How about just tellin’ him that you’re in the LGBT club?”

“Oh he wouldn’t care about that, he’s fine with it. I mean, considering-” Genji stopped himself before he finished his sentence.

“Considerin’ what, Genji?”

Genji shook his head quickly, “it’s not important,” he said and brought his legs up to his chest.

Jesse put his hand on Genji’s knee, “what is it?”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone about what I’m about to tell you?” Genji asked softly.

“Yea, of course.” Jesse replied as he leaned towards him more.

“I-i’m actually trans.” Genji admitted, his face turning red.

“Like, female to male or male to female?” Jesse asked.

“Female to male.” Genji answered.

Jesse nodded, “nice, that’s awesome. I don’t wanna intrude but are you taking T?”

Genji nodded, “I have been for about 5 years, and I’ve already had top surgery. My father was really supportive with it but I think that’s secretly because he wanted another son.”

“Well, I support ya an’ that’s not because I want another son.”

Genji laughed and hit Jesse on the arm.


	2. A Big Question

“3 days until family weekend!” The whiteboard on Genji’s door proclaimed proudly. The countdown was Rodney’s idea, and since the whiteboard was Rodney’s, Genji had very little say about what was written on it. If it was up to Genji it would say “3 days until death.” 

Jesse would stare at the board until Genji was ready to leave the room, his eyebrows high and his lips in a sarcastic grin. “Will I be allowed to meet your family when they come?” Jesse asked.

Genji shrugged, “I don’t know why you would want to, but I guess you can if you want to.” 

“I think it’ll be fun,” he said as he pushed himself off the doorframe, “I always love meetin’ my friend’s family.”

Genji laughed sarcastically and pushed Jesse’s shoulder softly, “It’ll be fun for you, but hell for me; trust me.”

“I do trust ya, oh prince Genji.” Jesse found it funny to call Genji a prince, but Genji hated the nickname with an intense passion. As Genji tried to leave his room, Jesse bowed deeply and tried to take Genji’s bag from him.

“Stop that.” Genji snapped as he whacked Jesse with the heavy backpack.

Jesse stumbled slightly on impact, but he recovered quickly. “I was jus’ tryin’ to be funny.”

Genji stuck his tongue out at the other as he went to lock the door.

“Careful with that tongue, darlin’.” Jesse said with a wink.

Genji groaned loud enough that he had to quickly look down the hall to make sure the RA wasn’t going to come out and yell at him for being loud. When nothing happened, Genji pulled Jesse’s sleeve lightly, and together, they walked out of the building. In his left hand, Jesse had a thermos of hot, black coffee. This was common for Jesse, and Genji always thought about asking to try a sip of it but never had the courage to do so. He wasn’t sure if he was going to like it anyway, he’s only ever had tea; since his own father didn’t drink coffee there was never in his home as he grew up.

“Hey Jesse?” Genji asked.

“Hm?” Jesse replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Could I try some of your coffee?” 

Jesse swallowed and smiled widely, “‘Course ya can, have you ever had any before?” He asked as he handed the thermos to Genji.

Genji shook his head as he brought the thermos to his lips, and took a sip. He swallowed the liquid quickly and stuck his tongue out in disgust, shoving the thermos back into Jesse’s hand. Jesse laughed loudly and clapped his hand onto Genji’s shoulder. Genji looked at Jesse’s face with a scowl, and he noticed that Jesse’s cheeks were a bit more pink than usual. It wasn’t cold out this morning, so at first he assumed that his cheeks would become pink when he laughed. However, this was the first time he had noticed this, so it couldn’t be because he was laughing.

“Jesse, your cheeks are red, are you alright?” Genji asked as he reached out to touch his friend’s face.

Jesse quickly pulled away, and put his own hand on his face.

“Oh sorry, I should have asked before trying to touch you.” Genji apologized quickly, and his hand fell to his side quickly.

“Nah, that’s fine, I’m usually alright with it,” Jesse said, “jus’ wasn’t expectin’ it so I reacted like that, is all.”

Genji gave him a confused look, but nodded nonetheless. They started walking again, but this time with no conversation. Genji was about to ask again if Jesse was alright, but before he could, Jesse cleared his throat.

“What are ya doin’ tonight?” Jesse asked.

“Oh, well, I was planning on doing some homework, but after that I’m free, why?”

“I was wonderin’ if ya wanted to go off campus for some dinner, I know of a pretty cheap place that serves-”

“Yes I would absolutely love to go off campus for dinner.” Genji could practically feel his stomach leap for joy at the thought of eating non-dining hall food.

“Well, that was easier than I expected it ta be, thought you were gonna make up an’ excuse or somethin’.” Jesse answered.

“What kind of excuse did you think I was going to make?” Genji asked as they stopped in front of the Pace building.

“That you didn’t wanna spend any money, or that ya needed to shower, I dunno stuff like that.”

Genji smirked slightly, “Oh geez, Jesse, I was justing thinking, I really don’t want to buy anything right now, and I’ve noticed that I smell really bad, so I think I should shower.”

Jesse gave him a dirty look, “stop that.”

Genji smiled widely, and, without thinking, kissed Jesse’s cheek lightly. As soon as he realized what he did, his eyes went wide. Jesse looked down at him with a confused expression, as Genji rushed into the building.

“See ya tonight?” Jesse called after.

“Sure!” Genji replied as he shoved the door open.

As he was turning the corner, he ended up running into professor Morrison-Reyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry professor, I didn’t see you there!” Genji apologized quickly, and hoped he didn’t ruin anything.

The professor laughed, “That’s fine, Genji, no harm done, and please, just call me Jack, professor is too formal for me. Are you alright though? I’ve never seen you in such a rush.”

Genji nodded quickly, “Yeah, I’m fine, just embarrassed myself in front of my only friend here is all.”

“You mean Jesse, right? How did you do that?”

Genji sighed, and leaned towards Jack slightly, “I kissed him on the cheek just now.”

Jack laughed heartily, “There are worse things that you could have done, you know that right?”

“Yes but what if he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore?” Genji asked in a semi-worried tone.

“That’s not the kind of guy Jesse is, if it made him uncomfortable he would have said something the second after it happened. Did he say anything?”

Genji shook his head, and Jack patted Genji’s shoulder lightly.

“Then you have nothing to worry about. He may make mention of it later, but he may not. My suggestion is to just forget about it. Now, shouldn’t you be in class?”

Genji looked down at his watch, “In 5 minutes, yeah.”

“Then you should get going, and if you want to talk more, just stop by my office. My next class isn’t until 11.” Jack said, as he stepped to the side to start walking.

“I’ll probably swing by after this class, so see you then, profes- I mean, Jack.” Genji said with a wave. He smiled to himself as he walked into the lecture hall, and took his seat at the front of the room.

Both he and Jesse had an 8am, but Jesse’s was actually exciting while Genji’s tended to put him to sleep. Jesse had his Spanish class with one of the most enjoyable professors on campus, and Genji had professor boring for pre-calculus. 

This professor wasn’t bad at teaching, it was the fact that he presented the material in such an uninteresting manner that it made Genji despise the class.There was one person in the class that he would talk to, and that was a girl named Mia. He was fairly certain Mia was interested in him, but he didn’t think it was because of who he was as a person.

He didn’t mind that people enjoyed anime enough to wear anime apparel, but what he did mind was all of these people coming up to him and attempting to befriend him based on their limited knowledge of Japan. If Genji was his brother, which he thanked God every day that he wasn’t, he would have zero tolerance for their ignorance. However, since he was himself, he would smile and laugh about it usually. Mia was a different story.

On this particular day, Mia was wearing a shirt from the anime  _ Tokyo Ghoul _ . Genji had never seen this show, nor did he have any interest in watching a show about cannibalism, but he wouldn’t mind if she told him why she enjoyed the show. As he sat down next to Mia, she smiled at him so he smiled back politely.

“ _ Konnichiwa. _ ” She greeted in her very American accent.

Genji tried to continue smiling, “Good morning Mia, are you trying to learn Japanese now?”

Mia nodded, “ _ Hai! _ But I’m not very good yet.”

Genji arched his eyebrows, and looked away from her. It was fine that she was trying to learn Japanese, but Genji couldn’t understand why she was trying to speak with him while only knowing the few words one can easily pick up from watching anime.

Before Mia could say another word, professor boring slammed his briefcase onto his desk to indicate the start of the lesson. The class went by as slow as it usually does. Genji would check his watch every minute or so, and would sometimes watch as Mia would attempt to draw some anime characters in her notebook. He had to give her credit though, she had improved since the first week of class. Now her depiction of Naruto was actually beginning to look like Naruto.

When the professor finally let them leave, Genji tried to rush out before Mia could catch up to him but he was unsuccessful.

“Where are you going now Genji?” Mia asked as he took hold of his sleeve.

“I’m going to see professor Morrison-Reyes, he and I were having a conversation earlier and we wanted to finish it.”

Mia’s eyes lit up, “I’ve heard from others that he’s married to another man, I think that’s so cool! That was so unheard of where I grew up.”

“Where did you grow up?” Genji asked.

“I’m from Texas.”

Genji nodded, “I heard that Texans are not okay with homosexuality, it’s good to hear that you are.”

Mia nodded, “my next class is in this building, but before I go I wanted to ask you something.”

“Go ahead,” Genji responded as he stopped walking to turn towards her.

“I was wondering if you could help me learn Japanese…” She said shyly.

Genji smiled and nodded, “Of course, just let me know when you would like to get started. I’m a bit busy this week though.”

Mia nodded, “Okay, thank you Genji! I’ll see you later then!”

Genji gave her a two finger salute as he walked out of the building, and onto the campus mall. The sun shined through the leaves, and the air still crisp. He didn’t mind walking all the way across campus to Jack’s office; the walk took less than 10 minutes on a good day. Today was a fairly good day, as the weather was nice and Genji wasn’t in a terrible mood. On his way, he passed a few familiar faces, and greeted each person just as warmly as the next. 

Jack’s’ office was on the second floor of Beck hall, but Genji hated walking up the steep stairs of Beck. By the time he reached the second floor, his thighs would be burning, and found himself short of breath. There was an elevator, but Genji refused to take it. He just wanted to have a nice butt, and stairs helped with that goal. 

He walked up the stairs slowly, but even then he needed a good minute before his breathing had finally calmed. Genji was still gasping as he made it to Jack’s office door, and knocked loudly. 

“It’s open.” The professor’s familiar voice called out.

Genji swung the door open, and practically stumbled inside. “I hate those stairs.”

Jack laughed as he quickly finished typing something, “You could always take the elevator.”

“Elevators are for the weak!” Genji joked.

“I take the elevator,” Jack laughed, “But I am getting weak in my old age.”

“I know Jesse gives you a hard time, but you really aren’t that old, Jack.” Genji said as he sat down in the arm chair in front of Jack’s desk.

“Be that as it may, I still feel rather old, especially with all this new technology that keeps coming out. I just can’t keep up!” Jack said jokingly. “But I’m sure you aren’t here to talk about that, what can I do for you, Genji?”

Genji shrugged, “We were talking about Jesse earlier, and I guess I just wanted to hear about what he’s like.”

Jack took a deep breath, “I know Jesse very well, but my husband knows him a bit better than I. Jesse’s parents were good friends with Gabe before the accident, and I only just met Jesse a few years ago.”

“What accident?” Genji asked. 

“Jesse’s parents were in a car accident a few years ago, and his father passed away but his mother survived. She was heavily wounded, but was able to fully recover.” Jack explained.

“Oh, that’s sad to hear…” Genji said in a low voice, “Does your husband still keep in contact with her?”

“Unfortunately not, Jesse’s mother stopped talking with everyone aside from her employer after she was permitted to leave the hospital. She rarely leaves the house, except to go to work as Jesse tells us.”

“So she probably won’t be coming to family weekend, I take it?”

Jack shook his head, “She has never once come to a family weekend, but Jesse has never once made it seem like he was upset that she didn’t. Was he talking about family weekend?”

“He asked if he could meet my family, that’s all.” Genji replied. 

“Huh, he must really like you if he actually wants to meet your family.” Jack said with a slight airy laugh.

Genji almost blushed, “What do you mean?”

“He really doesn’t like meeting his friends parents, and before you respond, he probably said he likes meeting his friends parents. He was lying about that. I should know, he went on a tangent about it once to Gabe and myself. Once they find out his father is dead, they try to become his parent, as he tells us.”

“Well, he won’t have to worry about that with my father.”

“Just your father? What about your mother?”

“She’s… she’s not alive any longer.” Genji said sadly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Genji shook his head, “No, that’s fine.”

Just as Jack was about to say something else, there came a knock on the door.

“Sorry to bother you professor Morrison-Reyes, but there was a student looking for your office. Should I tell her to come back later?” The person had slightly poked their head through the door.

Genji stood, “I was actually just about to leave.”

“Oh, are you sure?” Jack asked.

Genji nodded, “Yeah, I was going to stop by the library to start on some homework anyway. I’ll see you later.”

“Yep, see you later,” Jack said with a wave. 

Genji left the office quickly, and practically flew down the stairs. He wasn’t upset because Jack asked about his family, he just wanted to get out of his office. On his way to the library, he saw Jesse walking with someone he didn’t know. Genji didn’t want to call out, and disrupt his conversation, so he kept his head down and began walking faster.

“Hey, Genji! Where do ya think you’re goin’?” Jesse had seen him.

Genji looked up and smiled weakly, “The library.”

“I’ll come with ya.” Jesse said, as he waved good-bye to his friend.

“Oh, you really don’t have to, it’s fine.” Genji said quickly, hoping Jesse would change his mind.

But Jesse was not so easily swayed, and instead threw his arm around Genji’s shoulders and walked him into the library. Together, they went up to the second floor, and found a vacant study room.

Genji sat in one of the chairs as Jesse shut the door behind them. 

“Are ya alright, Genji? Ya seem a bit, I dunno, nervous.”

“No, I’m fine.”

Jesse leaned against the table, and tilted Genji’s face up with his hand, “No ya ain’t, you won’t even look at me.”

Genji tried to look Jesse in the eyes, but found it extremely hard to do. He shook his head away from Jesse’s hand and sighed. “I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Why?”

“Well I kissed you earlier,” Genji said as he threw his hands up.

“It was jus’ on the cheek,” Jesse replied as he crossed his arms, “It’s not too big of a deal to me.”

“Well it is to me!” Genji snapped.

Jesse stiffened, “I didn’t mean to upset ya, did ya wanna tell me why?”

“For starters, we aren’t even dating. I would prefer to only kiss the person I was dating, but I went and kissed you. Second, I totally crossed some sort of line. You shouldn’t be as okay with this as you are; I think you should be at least a little upset.” Genji said grumpily.

“I dunno whatcha want me to say? I think cheek kisses can be completely platonic, and I really don’t have big boundaries when it comes ta my close friendships. Ya could have started makin’ out with me an’ I would have been totally fine with it.” Jesse explained.

Genji placed his head on the table, “How can you be so chill with signs of affection?”

“Dunno, jus’ who I am I guess.” Jesse said with a shrug.

Genji sat up now, and crossed his arms, “So you’re saying you’d be okay with me just randomly making out with you?”

Jesse’s eyes practically lit up, “Yeah, did you want to?”

“No! Did you not hear what I said earlier, you big baby, I only want to kiss someone I’m dating.”

Jesse nodded, “I heard ya, and now let me pose a question to you. Wanna be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol whats editing

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow helped me name the story, the chapter, and naming the college. He also made me realize that this may as well be a shitty self-insert fic sooo hopefully everything gets better from here...


End file.
